wrestlingfansfandomcom-20200214-history
Tyson kidd
Theodore James "T.J." Wilson (born July 11, 1980)1 is a Canadian professional wrestler, who is signed to WWE under the ring name Tyson Kidd. He is one half of the WWE Tag Team Champions with Cesaro.4 The final graduate of the Hart Dungeon, Wilson wrestled internationally in several promotions such as Stampede Wrestling between 1995 and 2007, where he won the Stampede International Tag Team Championship on two occasions with Bruce Hart1 and Juggernaut,5 the Stampede British Commonwealth Mid-Heavyweight Championship,1 and Stampede North American Heavyweight Championship on two occasions.15 Before signing with WWE, Wilson competed in Prairie Wrestling Alliance,6 New Japan Pro Wrestling, All Star Wrestling, and AWA Superstars of Wrestling.1 In November 2006, Wilson signed a developmental contract with World Wrestling Entertainment, and was assigned to various WWE's developmental territory, like Deep South Wrestling (DSW), and Florida Championship Wrestling (FCW).1 Prior to his debut on the main roster in 2009, Wilson formed the Hart Dynasty with David Hart Smith and Natalya, where they won the Unified Tag Team Championship in April 2010.78 Professional wrestling career Training (1995) Wilson trained at Stu Hart's Dungeon in Calgary, Alberta, Canada. Wilson furthered his wrestling training under the watch of Tokyo Joe, who later helped him get booked in New Japan Pro Wrestling (NJPW) as well as in England.9 He wrestled his first match in Stampede Wrestling in Calgary at the age of fifteen in 1995.29 At age sixteen, he wrestled in the opening match of a World Wrestling Federation house show in Calgary, teaming with Andrew Picarnic against Teddy Hart and Harry Smith.910 The following year, Wilson started training with Bret Hart.10 Stampede Wrestling (1995–2007) As a part of Stampede Wrestling, Wilson was nicknamed the "Stampede Kid".9 He held his first championship in the promotion in February 2004, when Wilson became Bruce Hart's new tag team partner and co-holder of the Stampede Wrestling International Tag Team Championship to replace the injured Teddy Hart.11 He won the Stampede British Commonwealth Mid-Heavyweight Championship on October 15, 2004 by beating Duke Durrango.12 In October 2005, Wilson and Durrango were made the bookers for Stampede Wrestling.1 On September 15, 2006, Wilson defeated Apocalypse to capture the Stampede North American Heavyweight Championship in a match that took place at half time of Calgary Stampeders vs. Winnipeg Blue Bombers Canadian Football League game at McMahon Stadium.1 On November 10, 2006, Wilson replaced one-half of the Tag Team Champions Pete Wilson, who was injured, and became Juggernaut's tag team partner.11 Wilson had his final singles match for Stampede on January 26, 2007, where he was defeated by his long-time rival Apocalypse.213 He returned on February 9, 2007, for his final match with the promotion, defending his International Tag Team Championship, against The A-Team (Michael Avery and Dusty Adonis).14 He and Juggernaut won the match, however, afterwards Wilson awarded the Championship to The A-Team, as he was leaving and could not defend the Championship.14 He was also heavily involved with training the younger stars of the promotion at a camp called B.J.'s Gym.9 New Japan Pro Wrestling (2002–2005) As the Stampede Kid he completed several tours of Japan, competing at New Japan Pro Wrestling.15 He debuted in a six man tag team match in November where he teamed with GOKU-DO and Super Crazy and lost to Heat, Masahito Kakihara and Masayuki Naruse. His first win came only a few days later where he teamed with Super Crazy to defeat El Samurai and Jushin Thunder Liger and would finish his tour in late December. He would return in March 2003, and would mostly team up with American Dragon.15 Between the months of May and June he competed in the Best of the Super Juniors, he mostly lost his matches however he did beat El Samurai and Jado which gave him an overall score of four points. He would return in 2004 for another month-long tour.15 In 2005 he participated in Best of the Super Juniors, he would once again lose most of his matches but did beat Jado and Minoru Tanaka to earn four points overall.15 His last in on June 16, 2005 where he teamed with Hirooki Goto to lose to Akiya Anzawa and El Samurai.15 European Competition (2005) In 2005 he started his tour of Europe and mostly wrestled for All Star Wrestling.16 He would beat Five Star Flash in his first match in ASW. He participated in One Night Tournament and was knocked out of the competition by Douglas Williams.16 While in Europe he wrestled all around the United Kingdom but also wrestled in other countries such as Germany and the Netherlands. He took on GSW Breakthrough Champion Murat Bosporus for the championship and lost.16 AWA Superstars of Wrestling (2005–2006) Under the name TJ Wilson he would spend a lot of time in Canada at AWA Superstars of Wrestling. He teamed up with Harry Smith to take part in the Grapple Cup Tournament where they beat Cadillac Caliss and WildCard in the finals.16 In 2006 he beat Harry Smith for the AWA Pinnacle Heavyweight Championship and would hold it for five months and lost it to Laramie Lexow.17 World Wrestling Entertainment/WWE Developmental territories (2006–2009) Kidd in May 2009. Wilson signed with World Wrestling Entertainment in November 2006 at the age of 26,18 after receiving impressive reviews from former WWE trainer Bill DeMott. He moved to WWE developmental territory Deep South Wrestling (DSW) in February 2007 with fellow signee and girlfriend Nattie Neidhart.218 When DSW and WWE parted ways, Wilson relocated to Tampa, Florida to train in the WWE developmental facility Florida Championship Wrestling. In late 2007, he worked with Harry Smith, Nattie Neidhart, Teddy Hart, and Ted DiBiase, Jr. as the Next Generation Hart Foundation.1 On December 1, 2007, he won the FCW Southern Heavyweight Championship by defeating Afa, Jr. in a ladder match.19 He lost it to Ted DiBiase, Jr. on December 18.20 In mid 2008, he began teaming with Smith again, and the two were managed by Natalya (Nattie Neidhart).21 On October 30, they won the FCW Florida Tag Team Championship,21 but they lost it to Tyler Reks and Johnny Curtis on December 11, 2008 at the FCW television taping.22 First tag title reign with the Hart Dynasty (2009–2010) Main article: The Hart Dynasty Wilson made his WWE television debut on the February 10, 2009, episode of ECW on Sci Fi managed by real-life girlfriend Natalya, under the name Tyson Kidd, defeating a local wrestler, Bao Nguyen.23 Although Natalya was managing Kidd on ECW, she was still officially a member of the SmackDown brand until April 15, 2009, when she was drafted to ECW as part of the 2009 Supplemental Draft to join Kidd.24 on April 28 edition of ECW, Kidd defeated Fit Finlay, on May 5 edition of ECW, Kidd lost to Evan Bourne, On the May 12 ECW, Kidd's match with Finlay was interrupted by DH Smith, now using the name David Hart Smith, who attacked Finlay to aid Kidd.25 Kidd, Smith and Neidhart formed The Hart Trilogy, which was later changed to The Hart Dynasty on the May 26 ECW.2627 on the May 26 edition of ECW, Kidd, Jack Swagger & David Hart Smith defeated Tommy Dreamer & Christian in a 3 on 2 handicap match, on June 2 edition of ECW, Kidd lost to Christian, on June 9 edition of ECW, The Hart Dynasty defeated Christian & Jack Swagger, on June 23 edition of ECW, Kidd lost to Evan Bourne in Kidd's final match apart of the ECW Roster. On June 29, The Hart Dynasty were traded to the SmackDown brand.28 They began an on and off feud with Cryme Tyme in July and the feud ended in October. At the Bragging Rights pay-per-view in October, Kidd and Smith competed in a seven-on-seven tag match with Chris Jericho, Kane, Finlay, Matt Hardy and R-Truth as Team SmackDown to defeat Team Raw.29 The Hart Dynasty got a title match for the Unified WWE Tag Team Championship on the December 25 SmackDown against D-Generation X, but were unsuccessful. They started a feud with Matt Hardy and The Great Khali on the January 22, 2010 SmackDown. The feud ended with each team trading wins against each other. The Hart Dynasty (from left to right) Kidd, Natalya, and David Hart Smith as the WWE Tag Team Champions in August 2010. The Hart Dynasty turned face at WrestleMania XXVI, helping Bret Hart during his match against Vince McMahon, and the following night on Raw they defeated the Unified WWE Tag Team Champions ShoMiz (The Big Show and The Miz) in a non-title match after The Miz insulted Hart.3031 They earned a Unified Tag Team Championship match at the Extreme Rules pay-per-view by defeating ShoMiz in a tag team gauntlet match (which also included the team of John Morrison and R-Truth and the team of Montel Vontavious Porter and Mark Henry).32 At the 2010 WWE Draft on April 26, The Hart Dynasty, accompanied by Natalya and Hart, defeated ShoMiz to win the Unified Tag Team Championship, when Kidd made The Miz submit to the Sharpshooter.7833 The following day, all three members of The Hart Dynasty were moved to the Raw brand as part of the Supplemental Draft.34 On the May 10 Raw, he defeated The Miz to earn Bret Hart a match for The Miz's WWE United States Championship, and the following week The Hart Dynasty helped Hart to win the championship.3536 At Over the Limit, they retained the Unified WWE Tag Team Championship against Chris Jericho and The Miz.37 The following night, on the May 24 Raw, they were attacked by debuting pair of The Usos (Jimmy Uso and Jey Uso) and Tamina after a match, provoking a feud between the two trios.3839 At Fatal 4-Way, they defeated The Usos and Tamina in a six-person mixed tag team match when Natalya pinned Tamina, and Smith and Kidd defeated The Usos at Money in the Bank to retain the championship.4041 At Night of Champions, The Hart Dynasty lost the WWE Tag Team Championship to Cody Rhodes and Drew McIntyre in a Tag Team Turmoil match which also involved The Usos, Vladimir Kozlov and Santino Marella, and the team of Evan Bourne and Mark Henry.42 Singles competition (2010–2012) After a failed attempt to regain the championship, in which Kidd was pushed off balance during their double-team Hart Attack move, Kidd and DH Smith began to have a falling out with one another. This culminated on the November 15 Raw, when Kidd turned heel,43 refusing to tag in and attacking Smith during a match for the WWE Tag Team Championship against The Nexus (Justin Gabriel and Heath Slater).44 The following week, Kidd faced John Morrison in a King of the Ring qualifying match, but was unsuccessful.45 On the December 2 WWE Superstars, Kidd lost to Smith in a singles match. Afterward, Smith offered a handshake, but Kidd slapped Smith instead.46 On the next Raw, Kidd defeated Smith in a rematch, during which he was accompanied by a bodyguard, later revealed as Jackson Andrews.4748 Andrews ceased appearing as Kidd's bodyguard after Mark Henry performed his finisher, the World's Strongest Slam, on Andrews during the December 27 Raw.49 At the Royal Rumble, Kidd was a competitor in the Rumble match where he was eliminated by John Cena. At WrestleMania XXVII, Kidd was a competitor in a Twenty-three-man battle royal dark match which was won by The Great Khali On April 26, 2011, Kidd returned to the SmackDown brand as part of the 2011 supplemental draft.50 He had his first match back for the brand on the May 6 SmackDown, but lost to Sin Cara.51 On the May 12 Superstars, Kidd debuted Michael Hayes as his manager as he defeated Trent Barreta.52 Their alliance was short-lived however, as on the following Superstars, Hayes slapped Kidd after Kidd lost to Yoshi Tatsu.53 Armando Estrada and Matt Striker managed Kidd on the May 26 and June 2 episodes of Superstars respectively, and Kidd defeated Barreta on both occasions.5455 On the June 9 Superstars, Kidd appeared with his fourth manager in as many weeks, Vickie Guerrero but lost to Yoshi Tatsu.56 On the next Superstars, Kidd received yet another manager in JTG, but lost again, this time to Kane.57 Kidd was Lucky Cannon's Pro on NXT Redemption. Cannon was eliminated on the June 14 NXT, the third Rookie eliminated.58 A week later, Kidd shaved off his signature tuft of hair.59 Kidd then feuded with Yoshi Tatsu on NXT, stemming from a backstage argument when Kidd broke Tatsu's toy figurine of himself and stole the leg off another.60 During their series of matches, the pair traded wins, and Tatsu claimed back the stolen figurine leg by winning a Necklace on a Pole match on the July 26 NXT.606162 After the match, Kidd attacked Tatsu's right leg; a week later, Kidd claimed there would be no more Yoshi Tatsu in WWE.63 Tatsu returned more than a month later on the September 6 NXT to defeat Kidd and end the feud.64 On the October 14 edition of Smackdown, Kidd was in the largest Battle Royal in history, whose the winner would get a title shot, but failed to secure the victory. Kidd at a WWE event in 2012. In January 2012, Kidd began a face turn.65 After defeating Trent Barreta twice on NXT, Kidd proposed that they tag team together.66 In late February 2012, Kidd began a feud with Michael McGillicutty after McGillicutty mocked his lack of wrestling heritage.67 Kidd then suffered a loss to McGillicutty on the February 29 NXT.68 After McGillicutty insulted Kidd by claiming that Kidd would never be a true 'Hart',69 Kidd received a rematch on the March 21 NXT, where he defeated McGillicutty to even up the score at one win each.70 Kidd and McGillicutty faced off in a third match on the April 11 NXT, resulting in Kidd triumphant over McGillicutty.71 Kidd reinforced his singles dominance in NXT by first defeating Johnny Curtis on April 25,72 and next defeating McGillicutty and Derrick Bateman in a triple threat match on May 16.73 Teaming with Justin Gabriel and NXT (2012–2014) Kidd (left) with partner Gabriel (right) at a live SmackDown event in November 2012 On the March 29 Superstars, Kidd faced Justin Gabriel but lost the match, after which the duo showed mutual respect and agreed to form a tag team to challenge Primo and Epico for the WWE Tag Team Championship in a dark Triple Threat tag team match for WrestleMania XXVIII, also involving the Usos.7475 However, Primo & Epico managed to win the match and retain their title.76 During the match, Gabriel suffered a hyperextended and twisted elbow, rendering him out of action for several weeks.77 At Over the Limit pay-per-view, Kidd participated in a 20-man battle royal with the winner getting a choice of a United States or Intercontinental Championship match but was eliminated by David Otunga. Kidd reunited with Gabriel on the June 6 NXT Redemption, where they defeated the duo of Johnny Curtis and Heath Slater.78 At the No Way Out pay-per-view, Kidd and Gabriel were defeated by the Prime Time Players (Titus O'Neil and Darren Young) in a number one contender Fatal Four-Way tag team match, also involving Primo and Epico and The Usos.79 On the June 29 SmackDown, Kidd defeated Jack Swagger to qualify for the World Heavyweight Championship Money in the Bank ladder match.80 Fellow qualifier Tensai then started a feud with Kidd after Kidd pinned him in 19 seconds on the July 2 Raw, leading Tensai to assault Kidd in post-match attacks.81 At Money in the Bank, Kidd's ladder match was won by Dolph Ziggler.82 On the July 30 Raw, Kidd lost to Tensai, but after Tensai continued to attack Kidd after the match, the referee reversed his decision and awarded Kidd the win.83 On the Night of Champions pre-show on September 16, Kidd was in a #1 Contender Battle Royal for a shot at the United States Championship where he was eliminated by Tensai. Kidd and Gabriel would then compete in a series of tag team matches on Superstars against Curt Hawkins and Tyler Reks, winning every match.848586 On the debut episode of WWE Main Event on October 3, Kidd and Gabriel, now unofficially called International Airstrike,87 lost to Santino Marella and Zack Ryder in the quarter-finals of a tournament to decide the number one contenders to the tag team championship.88 On the October 31 NXT, Kidd challenged Antonio Cesaro for the WWE United States Championship, but lost.89 At the Survivor Series pay-per-view, Kidd was victorious in a 10 man elimination tag team match alongside Justin Gabriel, Rey Mysterio, Sin Cara, and Brodus Clay against Titus O' Neil, Darren Young, Primo, Epico, and Tensai; with Kidd pinning O'Neil and Epico.90 In January 2013, Kidd suffered a torn knee meniscus and was estimated to require a 6–12 month hiatus to recover.91 Despite his injury, Kidd appeared on the May 27 "Bret Hart Appreciation Night" ceremony.92 Under a mask to hide his identity, he returned to television on the October 11 SmackDown as one of the Los Locales tag team with El Local (Ricardo Rodriguez) with a loss to Los Matadores.3 An unmasked Kidd returned to Raw on November 4, teaming with his wife Natalya with a win over Fandango and Summer Rae.93 However, Kidd soon resumed losing matches to Fandango, Jack Swagger and former partner Justin Gabriel on Main Event and Superstars for the rest of 2013.949596 At Wrestlemania XXX, Kidd was in the André the Giant Memorial Battle Royal which was won by Cesaro. Following his return from injury, Kidd began regularly appearing on NXT, which was now WWE's developmental branch. He began an winning streak within NXT from December 2013 including victories over Leo Kruger and Mason Ryan.9798 On the May 1 episode of NXT, Kidd defeated Bo Dallas. On the May 8, 2014 episode of NXT, Kidd participated in a 20-man battle royal for an NXT Championship shot, with him being involved in a three-way tie.99 As a result, Kidd faced the other two winners, Tyler Breeze and Sami Zayn in a triple-threat match on the next episode of NXT, where Kidd won to become #1 contender for a match at TakeOver. At TakeOver, Kidd failed to win the title against Adrian Neville. On the June 12 episode of NXT, Kidd faced Adrian Neville in a rematch for the NXT Title but failed to win the title after an accidental distraction from his wife Natalya. On the June 19th episode of NXT, Kidd teamed with Sami Zayn to challenge The Ascension for the NXT Tag Team Championship, they lost the match when Kidd walked out on Zayn in the middle of the match. At NXT TakeOver: Fatal 4-Way, Kidd competed in a Fatal 4-Way Match for the NXT Championship, which was won by Adrian Neville. Kidd continued his feud with Adrian but lost the rematch. Teaming with Cesaro (2014–present) Kidd allied with Cesaro in January 2015. From late September 2014, Kidd started to win more main roster matches, while being flanked by Natalya, scoring wins on Main Event and Superstars over the likes of Kofi Kingston, Jack Swagger, R-Truth and Sin Cara. There was storyline tension between Kidd and Natalya, due to Kidd at times neglecting his wife, and at other times using Natalya as a human shield or expecting her to illegally interfere in his matches.100101102103 On the November 3 episode of Raw, Kidd again used Natalya to score another win, this time via countout in a non-title match against United States Champion Sheamus.104 On the November 14 episode of SmackDown, Kidd received a title opportunity for the WWE Intercontinental Championship in an elimination match with Cesaro and defending champion Dolph Ziggler, however he was unsuccessful.105 In January 2015, Kidd formed an alliance with Cesaro. The pair dubbed themselves "The Brass Ring Club" and proceeded to pick up multiple wins over Los Matadores, as well as allying with Adam Rose to feud with The New Day. On the Royal Rumble pre-show, Kidd and Cesaro defeated The New Day. Later that night, Kidd entered the Rumble match at #12 and was eliminated by Daniel Bryan.106 At WWE Fastlane on February 22, Kidd and Cesaro defeated The Usos to capture the WWE Tag Team Championship, a title he had not held for nearly 5 years.107 They retained their title in a rematch the following night on Raw after Natalya caused a disqualification.108 Personal life Wilson befriended Teddy Hart and David Hart Smith at the age of ten; through them, he became close to the rest of the Hart wrestling family, with whom he lived for several years.9109 In June 2013, Wilson married Hart family member and fellow professional wrestler Natalya,110 whom he had been dating and living with since November 2001.18 Their relationship and wedding were featured on WWE's reality television series Total Divas.111 In other media His video game debut was on WWE SmackDown vs. Raw 2011. He also appeared on WWE '12 and WWE 2K15 In wrestling Wilson teaming with Harry Smith during their stay in FCW in July 2007. * Finishing moves ** As Tyson Kidd *** Dungeon Lock112 (Cross-legged triangle choke, sometimes while kicking the opponent's head)113114115 – 2012, 2014 *** Fisherman neckbreaker116117118119 – 2011, 2014–present *** Sharpshooter67120 *** Snapmare neckbreaker121122 – 2011 *** Springboard elbow drop123124125 – 2009–2010; used as a signature move thereafter *** Tyson's Twisting Neck Destroying Device126 (Springboard or diving somersault neckbreaker)127128129130 – 2012–2014; sometimes used as a signature move ** As TJ Wilson/Stampede Kid *** Code Blue (Springboard somersault neckbreaker)1 *** Rolling Stampede1 (Super rolling fireman's carry slam) *** Sharpshooter120 * Signature moves ** Brainbuster131132 ** Diving hurricanrana to the outside the ring, sometimes while slingshotting125 ** Double jump moonsault133134 ** Multiple kick variations *** Back123125135 *** Backflip while leaning on the ropes, sending himself to the apron125129136 *** Baseball slide137 *** Enzuigiri128129138 *** Front drop to the side of an opponent's head125129139 *** Jumping back140141 *** Roundhouse123142 *** Shoot to the opponent's back, sometimes preceded by a snapmare124141 *** Running shoot from the apron to an opponent's chest137 *** Spinning heel124143 *** Springboard drop67 ** Reverse chinlock144 ** Russian legsweep, sometimes from the second rope145146 ** Single leg Boston crab144 ** Slingshot guillotine leg drop to an opponent draped over the second rope135141147 or bottom rope ** Slingshot reverse rolling prawn hold128 ** Split-legged springboard arm drag148149 ** Springboard frankensteiner to an opponent seated on the top rope144 ** Sunset flip powerbomb150 ** Swinging neckbreaker141151 ** Suicide dive67 ** Tornado DDT125152 ** Wheelbarrow victory roll125129 * Managers ** Nattie Neidhart / Natalya21 ** Jackson Andrews48 ** Michael Hayes52 ** Armando Estrada54 ** Matt Striker55 ** Vickie Guerrero56 * Wrestlers managed ** Tyler Breeze ** Natalya * Nicknames ** "The Crown Prince of ECW"153 ‘‘The Fact Dropper’’ * Entrance themes ** "Raw to the Core" by Nicholas Nolan23 (February 10, 2009 – May 19, 2009) ** "New Foundation" by Jim Johnston154 (May 26, 2009 – November 15, 2010) ** "Bed of Nails" by Neil Griffiths and Ronnie Stone155 (November 22, 2010 – January 16, 2013) ** "Right Here, Right Now" by CFO$156 (November 4, 2013 – present) ** "Swiss Made" by CFO$ (December 1, 2014 - present; used while teaming with Cesaro) Championships and accomplishments Kidd as WWE Tag Team Champion in September 2010. * AWA Pinnacle Wrestling ** AWA Pinnacle Heavyweight Championship (1 time)1 * Florida Championship Wrestling ** FCW Florida Tag Team Championship (1 time)21 — with DH Smith22 ** FCW Southern Heavyweight Championship (1 time)1 * Great Canadian Wrestling ** GCW National Championship (1 time)1 * Major League Wrestling ** GTC Carnival Tournament (2004) – with Harry Smith157 * Prairie Wrestling Alliance ** PWA Tag Team Championship (1 time) — with Harry Smith6 ** PWA Championship (2 times)1 * Pro Wrestling Illustrated ** PWI ranked him #'58' of the top 500 singles wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 2010158 * Stampede Wrestling ** Stampede British Commonwealth Mid-Heavyweight Championship (1 time)512 ** Stampede International Tag Team Championship (2 times) — with Bruce Hart (1)1 and Juggernaut (1)5 ** Stampede North American Heavyweight Championship (2 times)15 * World Wrestling Entertainment ** World Tag Team Championship (1 time, final) — with David Hart Smith7 ** WWE Tag Team Championship (2 times, current) — with David Hart Smith (1) and Cesaro (1, current)8 ** 2009 Bragging Rights Trophy – with Team Smackdown (Chris Jericho, Kane, Matt Hardy, R-Truth, Finlay and David Hart Smith) * Wrestling Observer Newsletter ** Most Underrated (2012)159